MLMH Fan Shopee
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Mini stories during My Love, My Heritage written by me or fansmore details inside that take place between the current MLMH chapters. Yes, we will also be adding lemons too. Tyka and Mara of course rated high because there will be diffrent ratings
1. Story 001: Dragon's Blood

Tke: okay, because I have been writing so many mini ideas for MLMH I decided to dedicate them and write them here. I won't go into too much detail, just so you can read for yourselves so happy reading, k?

THIS FIRST ONE IS DEDICATED TO KAI'S KITTY!

**Title**: Dragon's Blood

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: KeiXTakao and MichaelXTakao

**Warnings**: Yaoi, mention of rape, angst

**Rating**: VERY HIGH PG-13

**Summary**: Kei goes to see Takao one night, then finds out something that changes his life forever.

**Timing**: After Michael rapes Takao. It isn't going to show the raping, it'd be rated R for that. But it's not innocent enough to be PG-13

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kei grinned as he made his way up the tree. Tonight was a moon light night. The night that made two lovers want to cuddle up and share together. And this was Kei's intention.

Until he saw his lover.

The window had been open, something his storm angel had never done before and the room smelled horrible, of something he couldn't quite place.

There seemed to be quiet sobs that ran through out the room, which was weird.

Kinomiya Takao never cried.

The room was destroyed, things hung were at angles and slashed, and pictures off the walls seemed to be scattered everywhere.

It looked void of live.

"Takao?" He asked tentatively.

Behind his left he heard someone suck in a breath, he turned and met with midnight blue eyes.

But the rest was not what he wanted to see.

A cut was across Takao's right cheek, a bruise forming on the other. His lips were coated with his dark red blood-a sign the blood was not clean and pure. (1) Various cuts and bruises adorned the once beautifully tanned body. Whatever clothing Kei could actually find on the bluenette's body was ripped to shreds, blood soaking on each garment. Blood was almost everywhere on the bed sheets, soaking onto the linens.

It was something Kei Kaido didn't like to see.

Kei made a hesitant way to his lover, "Ta… kao?"

The bluenette shook his head, his head lowered and he mumbled something.

Kei took another hesitant step.

"… Stay… away…" Came the bleeding dragon's voice.

The handsome phoenix took yet another step.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

Silence loomed as Kei finally stopped his walk to Takao.

The silence was cold and uncomfortable.

"Takao… tell me what's wrong…"

The bluenette hadn't budged.

"Who did this?"

The duel haired teen got no answer.

"What were their intentions?"

There was silence.

Kei headed towards the door, "I'm alerting Ren."

Suddenly a weak hand grasped his arm, Kei turned and blood red met midnight blue.

"Don't." Seemed to be the only thing the Kinomiya prince could whisper.

Kei turned and hesitantly reached a hand to Takao's bruised cheek, "Are you going to talk to me then?"

Takao gave a swift nod, he froze as Kei's arms wrapped around him, and slowly Takao pulled himself into the embrace.

There was a silence, "You know I love you Kinomiya Takao."

A small nod from the mentioned bluenette.

"You can tell me anything."

Another nod.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Silence.

A hesitant nod.

"Who?"

The minute pause seemed like hours for Kei.

"… Michael…"

Kei's crimson eyes widened, he should have known Summers had something to do with this! If it involved a relationship between Kei Kaido and Takao Kinomiya, Michael Summers was definitely involved.

"Why?"

"… He said… he wanted to see… you suffer…"

Kei paused his questioning to notice Takao had dragged the sheets with him, "Takao…"

The bluenette paused, waiting for the next question.

Kei slowly watched as the sheets smeared blood among themselves, "Did Michael… he did, didn't he… he raped you…"

The bluenette didn't respond, just pulled closer to Kei's warmth.

Kei snarled and squeezed Takao closer, feeling the bluenette convulsing from flashbacks of the horrid scene just moments ago.

And Kei made a vow on that day he was going to kill Michael for hurting his storm angel.

Kei softly kissed Takao's forehead, moving with him closer to the window.

The bluenette paused, questioning the duel haired teen's motive.

Kei grinned, looking towards the moon and pointing at it in some weird pose.

"I MAKE A PROMISE AND WISH ON THAT MOON RIGHT NOW THAT I WILL LOVE AND CHERISH TAKAO KINOMIYA FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Takao paused, blinked, blushed, sweatdropped, then smacked Kei upside the head.

"Owie!" Kei rubbed the back of his head, pouting as he rubbed the black locks of his duel colored hair. "What was that for?" He whined.

Takao gave a small smirk, "For being an idiot."

Kei gave a pout, "I am not an idiot."

"Are too."

Kei paused before wrapping his arm around the bluenette and pulling him closer, "Then I'm your idiot Kinomiya."

Takao gave a smile, "Deal then."

They hadn't noticed a set of blue eyes watching evilly from behind the door.

The plan had gone down the drain, but he would be sure to not fail next time.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: O.o I've never written something so agnsty in my life hope I did good. Tried to make it happy in the end. This shit is fucked up.

**AUTHORESS NOTE PLEASE READ**:

Someone told me they wanted to write me a mini story of MLMH as a gift to me, so that gave me this idea. If anyone wants to write some sorta mini story of MLMH (could happen at any time during MLMH, just have to say when) write it and send it to me. I will post it here along with your screen name and giving you credit. You don't have to be a member of to do this. Just be a fan of MLMH.

SEE YA LATER!


	2. Story 002: Fantasy by Rira

Tke: okay… this was originally written by my cousin, Rira (she claimed if I gave her real name she'd kill me O.o) but then I got it and rewrote it so there!

**Title**: Fantasy

**Authoress**: Rira

**Co-authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: KeiXTakao, KaiXTyson, mention RayXMyrou and ReiXMax

**Warnings**: yaoi, humor

**Summary**: Tyson decides to question Takao about what it was like in their times, and of course, Kei has to comment on everything in between.

**Dedication**: this is dedicated to Akira of the Twilight for having Arashi no Ryuu on FW and for using Kei exactly like he is(can we REALLY call that a good thing?)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson Granger gave one lazy look as he poked at his 'eggs'… that's what Myrou called them, at least…. "Takao?"

"Hm?" The Kinomiya was busy looking through an American book Myrou had gotten from Max. Max and Rei had supposably picked it up on their date when they were in America. It was a gift because Ray Kon told his lover, Myrou Mizuhara, that he couldn't go. So being the nice person he was, Max Tate bought him bunches of gifts. (Maxie, innocent? **_snort_**)

"So what kind of people where their in your times?"

Takao blinked, glancing at Tyson with a questioning look.

Tyson flushed, raising his hands up in defense, "I mean, l-like the jobs."

Takao kept an eyebrow raised, but answered Tyson's questions, "Well… there are slaves… like that pink bitch Mao…"

Tyson sweatdropped, he wasn't going to tell Takao that Mao was born into Mariah. And now, while Mao liked Kei, Mariah liked Rei. It was… weird….

"Then there are commoners… such as Tala and co…"

Huh… Tala… a commoner… Tyson rolled his eyes as he could see his ex-boyfriend's expression at being called a commoner… not pretty.

"Then we have nobles… such as Summers…"

Tyson growled, he was never going to forgive Michael for what he did to Takao….

"Then comes the assassins and ninja and all that lot…"

Tyson grinned, Takao seemed to roll his eyes at that class, maybe the Kinomiya knew a ninja?

"Then comes the royal court which includes my half-sister Hiromi as the court's leader and her husband Kyoju as royal healer."

Tyson paused… Hiromi and Kyoju? Who? Takao never mentioned them! Nor had anyone else!

"And lastly, the royal family."

Tyson grinned, "Must be pretty nice to be on top of the ladder, Prince Takao Kinomiya of the Southern Japan."

Takao gave a smirk, "Now, can you follow in those footsteps?"

Tyson gave an even bigger grin, "I'm smaller than you Takao."

There was a big sweatdrop from the Kinomiya Prince.

"In more ways than one?"

A gasp.

"THAT'S A LOW BLOW KINOMIYA!"

"Anything's a low blow when Takao's involved." Kei smirked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm so not commenting." Tyson glared.

Takao glared also, "I second that."

"It was a joke." Kei sighed, "I'm bored, God please entertain me."

Tyson suddenly blinked, "YOU? KEI KAIDO IS BORED?"

Kei took a seat in between Takao and Tyson, "So what?"

Tyson paused, frowning; "I'll be right back…" he turned once he was at the door, "Takao, you forgot to put on your wedding ring today."

Takao blinked, before sweatdropping, he HAD forgotten it, hadn't he?

Kei glared with a childish pout, "That's cruel and cold."

Takao gave a chuckle as Kei sulked, "You're sulking Kaido."

Kei snapped, "KAIDO'S DO NOT SULK!"

Kei slumped in his chair and looked away, angry pout still on his lips.

Takao rolled his eyes before pulling Kei's arm around himself and cuddling closer to the warmth, "Just cuz I'm not wearing our wedding ring doesn't mean I don't love you."

Kei kept his pout until he glanced at one nuzzling Takao, "Hmph."

Takao paused, removing Kei's arm and standing up, walking towards the exit, "Fine, have it your way."

Kei still slumped as Takao walked out.

Seconds ticked by.

"Okay! Okay! Arashi no Ryuu, I'm sorry, OKAY?" (1)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It seems that when Tyson walked back into the room, he seemed to just grin wickedly and threw the object in his hand up into the air. He caught the silver band of the Kaido and Kinomiya wedding ring.

Sometimes revenge was sweet.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Thank you Kira, you gave me the name!

(1)- Arashi no Ryuu means "storm dragon" or "dragon of the storm" I thought Kei giving Takao that nickname was kinda cute.

Tke: that was the smut of all smut.

Kei: agreed.

Tke: that was very… Takao-like.

Kei: **_pouts_** I know.

Tke: okay! This was written by my cousin, I'm just the co-writer! Also, I own Kei Kaido, Takao Kinomiya, Myrou Mizuhara, and Ray Kon. So ya got any questions on them, just ask me! (Or you can notice there's a friggin story on them that this is made from!)

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!

FIRST STORY WRITTEN BY MY COUSIN, SO DON'T FLAME TOO MUCH IF YOU DO!


	3. Story 003: A New Obsession by Akira

Title: A New Obsession

Authoress: Akira of the Twilight

Couplings: KaixTyson mentions of KeixTakao

Warning: Humor and yaoi

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Tyson decides to teach Takao and Kei about anime, so he and Kai can have some time to themselves

Time: Takes place while everybody is living in Kai's house.

Dedication: This one-shot is dedicated to Tysonkaiexperiment for being so sweet and an awesome writer!

Disclaimer: Fanfiction: fictional stories written by fans who don't own anything but their own imagination, and sometimes not even that.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson was dazed. One minute he was having a heavy make out session with Kai and the next Kai had pulled away and started glaring at something behind the wall. Resting his hand on Kai's shoulder he managed to revert his boyfriend's attention back to him. "What's wrong Kai?"

Scowling Kai pointed at the wall he had been glaring at, and for the first time did Tyson hear the noises coming from behind it.

"Takao-chan!" Kei's voice whined.

"Not now," was Takao's reply.

"Don't you love me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe! After all the things we've been through and you say maybe! Fine! _Maybe_ I didn't ever want to marry you!"

"That's fine with me."

"Taka!" There was a loud crashing sound that Tyson guessed was Kei pouncing and clinging to Takao. "You know I love you! I always wanted to marry you!"

"I know."

"You know? What do you mean?"

"…"

"Damn it Takao-chan! Tell me!"

"That's my problem!" Kai hissed venomously under his breath. "I can't kiss you if those to are causing such a ruckus. It's too distracting."

"It's not too bad Kai," Tyson tried to comfort his lover and reached up to wrap his arms around Kai's neck. Leaning forward he gave Kai a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and smiling up at him. "Come on, just try to ignore them."

At first it seemed like Kai was going to protest but before he could utter a word Tyson pressed his lips against Kai's. Smiling into the kiss Kai let his arms wrap around Tyson's waist and pushed the bluenette down so they were both lying on the couch.

"NOT HERE KEI!"

"But Takao!"

Smack

"When I say 'not here' I mean 'not here' KAIDO!"

Kai pushed himself off Tyson with a growl and stomped out the room giving off a red battle aura, even an idiot would know not to mess with Kai right now unless they wished to die a slow painful death. "Shut the fuck up you two! The whole friggin' house can hear you!"

Sighing in defeat Tyson knew what he had to do if he ever wanted to have another make out session with his boyfriend ever again. _I'm going to have to find something to occupy Takao and Kei's time. _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Anime? What is that?" Takao asked curiously while eyeing Kei warily, who was sitting on the other side of the couch. His lover had yet to make a move on him since their fight, which could only mean one thing, Kei was planning something.

"It's a form of entertainment," Tyson explained.

"Is it more entertaining than sex?"

Takao promptly hit Kei over the head for the comment while Tyson gave him a heated glare.

"What?" Kei whined while holding his head where Takao had hit him. He'd probably have a bump soon. Oh the abuse he suffered, but it was all worth it as long as he got to be with his Takao.

"Don't make those kinds of comments," Takao chided.

Clearing his throat Tyson successfully got the bickering couple's attention. "Okay. As I was saying, anime is basically like all those TV shows you saw on the television, but they are all drawn and come from Japan. There are also many different types of anime. Any questions?"

"Why do you want us to watch anime?" Kei asked. Silence filled the room as Takao and Kei waited for Tyson's answer and the longer they waited the more suspicious they grew.

_I can't just tell them I want to make out with Kai in peace. They'll make fun of me. _Tyson thought. "I just thought that… um… well… since I love it so much that… um… you would too?"

Again there was nothing but awkward silence as Takao and Kei tried to comprehend what Tyson was saying and also trying to figure out what the boy was up to. When they remained clueless they both just shrugged.

Smiling in relief Tyson resisted the urge to sigh. "Okay then! Let's get this anime started." Picking up the remote from the floor where it had been tossed earlier he proceeded to hit the play button and then tossed it back on the ground and left the room in a sprint.

"He is up to something," Kei stated.

"You got that right."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson could have screamed for joy. Finally, he could be with Kai again. No longer would he have to worry about Kei and Takao's conversations interrupting them.

Little did Tyson know how crazy some anime fans could get.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"YES! THE BITCH IS ABOUT TO GET RUN OVER!" Kei screamed as a loud screeching sound came from the TV and the girl on the screen just barely jumped out of the street in time to avoid the car that was about to run her over.

"OH DRAGOON! THAT GUY IN THE CAR IS SO HOT AND SEXY!" Takao shouted when the man who had been driving stepped out of the car.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kei wailed. Tears poured down his eyes when the girl just barely survived. Why did the maker of this anime have to be so cruel? So caught up in his own self-pity Kei hadn't heard Takao's comment on the guy who emerged from the car.

Suddenly Takao's face took on a disgruntled look. "HELL NO! WHY THE FUCK IS IT THAT ALL THE BITCHES GET THE GOOD LOOKING GUYS!"

Five minutes passed and Kei and Takao remained silent, too transfixed with what was going on the TV screen to care about what was going on around them. Abruptly they both squealed in delight.

"OH KAMI! KEI DON'T YOU THINK THOSE TWO BOYS WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE. THEY'RE BOTH SO ADORABLE." Takao's eyes glowed with little stars as his mind was filled with what it would be like if the two boys were to hook up.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Kei said excitedly. "ESPECIALLY WITH THE WAY HOW KOUGA PROTECTS SETSUNA."

"AND HOW THEY'RE ALWAYS TOGETHER!"

"AND THE WAY THEY TALK TO EACH OTHER! YOU KNOW THERE'S GOT TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN THEM!"

"I KNOW!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson could cry. Kai and him had been so close to going pass making out to the next level, but just as things were getting a little more heated Kei and Takao started screaming and Kai was immediately out of the mood.

_I better not let them find out about yaoi porn anime or else they'll be screaming for days. _Tyson thought.


	4. Story 004: It Began With A Letter

Tke: I'm still thinking of damn school…

Kei: that's SMART…

Tke: ah, bite me.

Kei: naw…

Tke: moron.

Kei: hey… someone just made a point…

Tke: a point?

Kei: someone suggested Kai Hiwatari should have a brother.

Tke: O.o a brother? … Would you like to be his brother Mr. Kei Kaido?

Kei: **_rolls eyes_** nah.

Tke: All right then… maybe I SHOULD make a brother for Kai…

Kei: it can be Shaoyran!

Tke: As in Shaoyran Kagasani from my story Saint Dragons?

Kei: yeah!

Tke: As in the SAME Shaoyran Kagasani that's engaged to Tyson?

Kei: that's the one.

Tke: as in the SAME Shaoyran Kagasani that's made love to Tyson like… a bajillion times? **_Grins at the thought of updating it and having Shaoyran screw Tyson the bajillion and first times_**

Kei: Yup.

Tke: hum… that's a possibility…

Kei: well… let's start this.

Tke: OKAY! I don't own Beyblade, or Kai Hiwatari, or Tyson Granger (or in Kei's view, Tyson Kinomiya **_wink, wink_**), or Max Tate, or Rei Kon! I just own Kei Kaido, Takao Kinomiya, Myrou Mizuhara, and Ray Kon! **_Grabs chain and chains Kei to the wall_** Hear me fan-girls and boys (I know who you are) I will say this EVERY time until it's clear in EVERYONE'S mind. Kei Kaido belongs to me!

Kei: **_wail_** hey! Come on! Lemme go! Sammi…!

Tke: shut it or I'm never writing a KeiXTakao fic again.

Kei: **_pouts but complies_**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Title: It Began With A Letter

Authoress: Tysonkaiexperiment

Story Number: 004

Couplings: KeiXTakao, erm, tad bit of KaiXTyson

Warnings: Yaoi, Mao and Mariah bashing, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILIINGS FOR THE ENDING OF MLMH!

Summary: Takao and Kei go to the garden and reflect on the beginning.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

If you didn't read in the warning… THIS CHAPTER HAS A SLIGHT SPOIL TO MLMH ENDING!

Just thought it'd be good to know…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kinomiya Ren quietly watched as the two near him made a steady pathway to the gardens of the once Kinomiya castle. Ren gave a saddening smile, in all the years that had passed from the original death of Takao, Kei, Myrou, and Ray, the Kinomiya castle, Kaido castle, Mizuhara castle, and Kon castle hadn't been used. Instead it had been used as a type of monument to show the new friendship between the castles.

Ren gave a pure smile, sitting near rocks where his room used to be, this was truly where it all began. At a time, he was angered at Takao's decision to betray him. However, he knew that secretly, Takao's life was his own, and Ren couldn't change that.

Secretly dating the young Kaido prince was Takao's life, and Ren actually didn't want it to change.

Even when Ray told him that Takao and Kei, at age 14, planned on when they would be married (somehow Myrou had brought the question up), two years after they became a couple, Ren seemed to believe that he'd loose his younger brother forever.

But now he knew, Takao wasn't going anywhere.

Not if anyone had a say in it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kinomiya Takao whistled as he saw the busted stonewall of his old room some one thousand years ago. "This… makes me feel old…"

One Kaido Kei stood next to him, glancing around, "You ARE old, Takao."

Takao glared at his husband, "Thanks, that makes me feel so much BETTER."

Kei grinned, "Just trying to help."

Takao rolled his eyes before sitting on the wall and glancing over the ruins, "You think… Michael will ever come back?"

"…" Kei paused before sitting on the wall next to Takao; he grabbed the bluenette in a tight hug, "Not if he knows what's best for him."

"And Mao…"

"Should have died when I first killed her…" Kei grumbled, strutting his fingers on Takao's leg.

Takao continued his words, as if Kei hadn't mentioned it, "Maxie told me that the Mao from our time is reborn too."

"NANI?"

"Into some girl named Mariah."

Kei snorted, "And I thought the name Mao was bad enough."

"She likes pink too."

Kei almost hurled.

"But amazingly…" Takao swung his feet a little, "Unlike Mao, who was in love with our Kei Kaido, this Mariah girl seems to be after one Rei Kon…"

Kei rolled his eyes, "I pity him."

Takao gave a soft smile Kei and Kai looked alike, it was uncanny. The resemblance was striking, Kei and Kai looked the exact same, just as Takao and Tyson did. It wasn't changing.

Especially when they started to act alike. However crimson eyes would forever be Kei's and the younger Hiwatari Kai would always have the grey-violet.

Something Takao wouldn't forget, even in death.

Kei paused, glancing at Takao, "What?"

Takao shook his head slightly, "Nothing."

Kei gave a slight pout before smiling softly at Takao, the midnight blue haired man glancing at the ruins he'd once called home. Takao and Tyson were probably the most identical between the winds and fire. (Since Myrou and Ray's reincarnations, Max and Rei, looked the exact same, they didn't count because they WERE the same.) Takao and Tyson were both cheerful, kind, and fun. If Tyson Granger wasn't reincarnated from Takao Kinomiya, most would say they would be brothers. It was truly something that Kei had grown attached to.

Kei suddenly pulled Takao close; "Taka…" came the whine.

Midnight blue met ruby crimson.

"Kei?"

Kei grinned, nuzzling Takao's tanned skin, "You smell good."

"I took a shower of course I-."

Kei gave one of his natural smiles, one of the pure smiles only Takao had ever seen, "But of chocolate, strawberries, and blueberries." It was Kei's fact that Takao's shampoo was coconut, hazelnut, and vanilla.

"I see."

Kei nipped at Takao's ear before hugging the blue haired man close, "At the final battle..."

Takao paused, wrapping his arms around Kei's neck when the older man went silent.

"When you locked Tyson and Kai out of the arena…" Kei let out a ragged breath but tried his best to continue, "And Michael had shot you from the back…" Tears spilled from Kei's crimson eyes, running down his cheeks and spilling over the blue face paint that made his four triangles. The triangles smeared, but Kei kept his face buried in the Kinomiya's blue hair, "… I thought I'd lost you for good…"

Takao paused before his midnight blue eyes closed and he hugged deeper into Kei's embrace, "There's no way I'm leaving you."

Kei gave a small smile, kissing Takao's forehead slightly, "Ashiteru zutto."

Takao gave a smile back, "Ashiteru…"

Kei grinned, "Shall we go back to Ren now?"

Takao gave a playful glare, "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

Kei gave a sly smirk, "Ooh! So you WANT a moment."

Takao paused, squeaking as Kei pulled him close, "Well-I uh… that is…"

"EXACTLY!"

"Kyyyyyaaaa…!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Granger (or Kinomiya as Kei named him) Tyson paused from what he was doing.

"Ty? Is something wrong?" Hiwatari Kai's grey-violet eyes glanced up from paperwork.

Tyson blanked, "Did you hear a scream?"

"… No."

Tyson shook his head, "Never mind then."

Kai paused before sweatdropping. Couldn't he find a way to keep his and Kei's mind link volume DOWN!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: and another one bites the dust! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Story 005: You May Not Have Another

Tke: I'm back! Didn't you all just MISS me?

BB Gang: …

Tke: … you jerks…

BB Gang: **_grin_**

Tke: then let's just start! YOU WENCH!

Ming-Ming: ME?

Tke: you're a wench, aren't you?

Ming-Ming: **_staring off at Kenny who's staring off at Hiromi_** yes!

Tke: then go get me and group hot chocolate!

Ming-Ming: yes my lord! **_Leaves_**

Hiromi: hot chocolate?

Tke: I hate coffee leave me alone. (Unless it's a Jasmine Dragon Phoenix Pearl Tea Latte from Coffee Bean! HELL YEAH!) Anyways, for your information, yes, I Tysonkaiexperiment own the Double Trouble Duo.

Cast: Double Trouble Duo?

Tke: yes, the Double Trouble Duo, Kaido Kei and Kinomiya Takao.

Ren: **_eye twitch_** so YOU'RE the one who made Kaido Kei a pervert!

Tke: **_grins _**that would be me… oh shit… **_realizes she's talking to THE Kinomiya Ren before running with him hot on her tail_**

Ren: YOU GAVE KAIDO MY BABY BROTHER!

Takao: **_eye twitch_** BABY brother!

Kei: don't worry Taka-koi; I'm sure he didn't mean it.

Takao: **_eye twitches again_**

Tke: ALL RIGHT let's just START!

X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: You May Not Have Another Fortune

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: KeiXTakao, MichaelXTakao (in Michael's mind at least), implied Kai HiwatariXTyson Granger and Ray KonXMax Tate

**Warnings**: Yaoi, cuss words, a bit of violence

**Story Number**: 005

**Summary**: Michael goes to get his fortune read and he comes up with something he doesn't wish he saw. So he decides to follow the advice of another to get what he wants.

X.X.X.X.X

Summers Michael stomped his way down the passageway of the hotel's secret area. He'd often gone down to have amazing fortunes read, happy ones usually, about money or land, and such. However, today was going to be horrible, he knew for sure. Upon walking through the Kinomiya castle, Michael had heard some interesting information about the one he was trying to marry.

Recently, Michael came to Japan to create an alliance with the Kinomiya Kingdom, however he wasn't sure whom he was marrying. The older one, Kinomiya Ren, was very handsome, thin face, shoulder length slate hair, deep and dark red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. However, the younger Kinomiya, Takao, was the one Michael decided he should marry. He had long midnight dark hair, midnight blue eyes darker than the sky, and tanned skin with a cherub face. Michael couldn't help but give a small smirk when he remembered Takao's shocked and happy face when he purposed. (**_Cough_**… Takao's face was actually covered in shock and horror, however, this IS Michael's mind…)

So now, Michael was happily engaged to Kinomiya Takao (okay… at least MICHAEL was happy…) and everything was going well. Until Michael heard it, that… MIZUHARA! URGH! Just because that BLONDIE, Mizuhara Myrou, was Takao's cousin gave him no right to say that!

But according to Myrou, Takao had already secretly been engaged before he met Michael. Michael was at first going to confront Ren, however something told him to listen, and he recreated it. According to Myrou, Kinomiya Takao, Southern Prince of Japan, was already engaged to Kaido Kei of Northern Prince of Japan. DAMMIT!

Michael KNEW that Kaido Kei was the man of EVERY girl's (and some guys) wet dreams. Kei had two-toned hair, the front grey and the front dark blue, he had pale skin, burning garnet eyes, and he had loved face paint-the color blue mostly. So if Kaido Kei had already wrapped Kinomiya Takao around his finger, Michael wondered whom else he could get.

Dragoon's owner, Kinomiya Takao, was a hard person to date. So if Dranzer's owner, Kaido Kei, had gotten Takao-san to marry him…

FUCK!

EVERYTHING WAS WRONG!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

AH-CHOO

Kaido Kei rubbed his nose wearily he quickly moved a Go piece.

Kinomiya Takao walked over and placed a hand on Kei's forehead, "You sick?"

"Someone's talking about you." Came the response from Kei's Go opponent.

"Shut up." Came Kei's snort to his opponent, Mizuhara Myrou, at just the chuckle of the line.

"Just thought I'd help."

AH-CHOO

One Kinomiya Takao sweatdropped as one Kaido Kei glared at one Mizuhara Myrou.

"Not one word, Mizuhara, not one word."

AH-CHOO

One grin from Myrou and one bigger sweatdrop from Takao

"DAMMIT! YOU WON'T SEE YOUR LOVER OF A NEKO-JIN AGAIN, MIZUHARA!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ah yes…" came the young lady's voice, her face hidden from Michael's view with her red robe. "I see someone in your future, she's very pretty…" The lady almost choked out the word pretty.

Michael glared, raising the table and throwing it against the wall, shattering the lady's crystal ball. "THE ONLY ONE FOR ME IS KINOMIYA TAKAO, HE DOESN'T BELONG TO DRANZER'S HEIR! GOT IT?" With that, Michael stormed out of the room, his face dark with fury and hatred.

The lady removed her hood, showing flowing dark midnight hair and deep green eyes, she gave a grin. She smiled, this lady known as Kinomiya Sonomi, mother of Ren and Takao Kinomiya. "My son isn't in your future Summers." Her grin grew wider. "You May not have another fortune."

X.X.X.X.X.X

AH-CHOO!

"I think you are sick." Takao glared at his fiancée with some humor in his eyes.

Ruby crimson met with midnight blue.

"Shut up."

AH-CHOO!

Takao sighed, again.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay, so did ya like it?

Kei: it was short…

Tke: shut up and except the fact that Kinomiya Takao is yours.

Takao: …

Kei: **_does a little dance_** yay!

Tke: ya know… considering that Kei and Kai look alike… that's kinda frightening…

Takao: V.V now you know what I live with.


	6. Story 006: Wake Me Up When The Sun

Tke: hi all!! **_Waves_**

Kei: what are you doing?

Tke: erm… saying hi…?

Kei: I MEAN about your story?

Tke: oh… **_big sweatdrop_** right…

Kei: **_rolls eyes_**

Tke: well, I don't own Beyblade you pansy asses!! Well, I DID. **_Looks at watch_** 45 seconds ago… Okay I really DIDN'T. I only own Kei Kaido, Takao Kinomiya, Myrou Mizuhara and Ray Kon. Don't like it? Tough.

Kei: that's a very… lame disclaimer.

Tke: I'm going to give Takao to Michael if you don't shut up Kaido.

Kei: **_glares_** now it is SO on.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Wake Me Up When The Sun Comes Up

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: KeiXTakao mention KaiXTyson RayXMyrou, ReiXMax

**Story Number**: 006

**Warnings**: yaoi, MPREG, just randomness I guess...

**Summary**: It's raining, and Kei is bored. Takao decides to talk about their child to get Kei running like his usual self.

X.X.X.X.X.X

It was a normal day in the Hiwatari mansion… well… as normal as a day could GET.

Except this day had a SLIGHT difference.

Kaido Kei, gorgeous hunk with two toned hair and red eyes was bored.

Yes, you heard right, bored.

He'd bugged Kai, who had kicked him out of the library, bugged Rei and Ray who were busy playing ping pong against Max and Myrou (the Ping Pong Kon joke still very fresh but Kei was getting bored of repeating himself while the two couples were talking about fucking right on the board) Tyson had squeaked when he saw him, literally turning and running as if he just had the most erotic dream of his life. (Which, in the poor Granger's case, he probably did.)

And Kei hadn't even seen his husband yet.

Dammit, just because he was gay didn't mean he'd wait around for his husband like a girl! (Tke: HEY!! STOP MESSING WITH MY KEYBOARD!! Kei: SHUT UP!!)

"Kei?"

Kei, who sat on the window, right leg on the windowsill and left leg dangling off, turned. His right arm that rested against his right leg moved, but his left one had kept itself flat against his left thigh.

Kinomiya Takao walked over to his husband, pushing himself passed Kei's left leg and snuggling onto Kei's chest, "Where have you been?"

Kei rose an eyebrow, "Me? I've been looking for you."

Takao's eyes twinkled playfully, "Tyson had another dream."

"Explains why he squeaked when he ran." Kei muttered, Takao laughed.

"Hmm." Takao patted his slightly budging stomach, glancing down at it. It was still kinda creepy to Takao, seriously, he was a guy, and he was pregnant! How weird IS that? Takao blamed it all on his husband.

"What's wrong with Taka?" Kei asked, pressing his warm hands to Takao's stomach.

Takao raised an eyebrow this time, "Taka?"

"I figured we should name it after you, because I bet he's gonna look just as gorgeous as you."

Takao flushed darkly, swatting his husband's hands away, "Stop saying shit like that, it's weird."

Kei simply chuckled, pressing his lips to Takao's temple, "And just as picky."

Takao glared, pinching Kei's arm that was now no his shoulder.

Kei pouted but huggled Takao closer, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not." Takao scoffed, looking away.

Kei's eyes danced with mirth, but he held his words in and decided it best to just hug Takao.

They stayed there for Takao knows how long until Takao turned and looked up at his husband, "Speaking of which, I forgot."

"Hn?" Kei blinked

"If we do have this… 'Final battle' with Michael… what happens to our baby?"

Kei just gave a wide smile, "Don't worry about it Taka." He placed a kiss on Takao's temple again, then his nose, then he pulled him into a long kiss on the lips.

Takao pouted into the kiss, but moaned and accepted it anyways.

"The final battle." Kei breathed, breaking away from his lover's kiss, "We'll get through it, no problem."

Takao blinked, then blinked some more before opening his mouth.

Kei didn't let him speak, "As long as I have you, I can accomplish anything, even our own beasts can't handle my love for you and that's never going to change."

Takao's eyes watered, a tear slid down his right cheek before he turned and played with his hands nervously, "S-stupid moron… what kind of talk is that?"

Kei blinked before easing back into his original position, "Talk to have you melt."

Takao whirled around, composing himself, and pointed straight at Kei, "You moron Kei, it isn't working."

Kei just grinned, "We'll see, we'll see."

Takao glared, but simply eased into his lover's embrace.

Kei's warm hands slid up under his shirt, massaging the baby-occupying stomach. Kei leaned down and softly kissed Takao's neck, "Love you."

Takao felt Kei's eyes flutter closed before his own did as well, "You too."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: wow… sappy…

Kei: very.

Tke: I JUST WANT TO THANK THOSE FANS OF MY MLMH STORY THAT ARE STILL GOING STRONG!! I FORGOT TO MENTION MLMH'S BIRTHDAY!! SO I'LL DO IT NEXT YEAR IF I DON'T FINISH IT BEFORE THEN!!

Takao: so… technically… Kei is 1025 years old and I'm 1024 years old?

Tke: … yeah… basically

Myrou: WE NEED A BIRTHDAY CAKE!!

Ray: coming up!! Runs to kitchen with Myrou in tow

Tke: and I'd also like to thank mostly Akira and Rai and Key for using my characters, Kaido Kei and Kinomiya Takao. You guys rock that you can work with them that well.


End file.
